


I Like It

by tooinlovewithwillherondale



Series: Everything Shadowhunters - TSC Oneshots [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nephilim, OTP Feels, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooinlovewithwillherondale/pseuds/tooinlovewithwillherondale
Summary: A li'l Clace one shot that takes place after Queen! Let's just say that Clary took Emma's advice!





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy xx  
> There's one quote which isn't mine, it's from CoHF :)  
> Also, I do not own any of the characters of this story.

"Jace, can I talk to you?" Clary approached her boyfriend, who was talking to his parabatai, Alec, at who's wedding party they both were. Alec had surprised Magnus and they had gotten married in Warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold at the LA beach.  
"Sure thing, come on," he smiled at her, his expression full of love. Clary felt so guilty seeing it. She had declined his proposal after all. Yes, she had done it for a reason but she could still remember his heartbroken expression when she had said no. Which is what she was hoping to fix tonight; she was going to take Emma's advice.  
"Clary? You said you wanted to talk. You haven't said anything yet," Jace laughed but she could see the worry and concern in his eyes. "I-I," she stammered. She took a deep breath. She looked at Jace. He gently stroked her face. "Clary, what's wrong? You can tell me" It was in moments like this that Clary felt overwhelmed with affection for Jace. He looked so concerned and worried for her, and she was the only person who ever saw Jace like this. And she knew she was doing the right thing.  
She took a deep breath. "I wanted to- to explain why I said no," she started.  
"Oh Clary-," Jace began.  
"No, wait. Just listen to me." Jace nodded and moved his hands across his lips, as if zipping them shut. The action made her smile; she knew that Jace was trying to lighten the mood, make her feel less tense.  
"Okay. Around the time you proposed to me, I'd been getting these bad dreams, you know. And I was standing over my dead body, Jace. That's why I didn't want to talk about it" she swallowed. "I thought that I was going to die, Jace. That's why I said no. Not because I don't love you or because I wasn't sure if you were the one. I love you and you're my one and only. I just- I was just scared of getting married only to leave you. It was-," she was cut off by a sob.  
"Oh, my Clary," Jace pulled her into his arms. There were tears in his eyes as well. Jace's familiar touch, the feeling of home, it calmed Clary down. She pulled away and looked up at Jace, her Jace.  
"But," she began, "But now I know I was wrong. The vision showed the Clary in Thule."  
"Yes, thank the Angel," Jace remarked, his eyes stormy.  
"Jace. Jace, look at me," And after she got his attention, she smiled. "What I'm saying is that I wanna marry you, Jace Herondale.That is, if you still want to marry me," she said nervously, searching his face for his reaction.  
Jace broke into a delighted smile. He looked ecstatic.  
"Let's make it official then?" Jace said cockily, making Clary laugh. He got down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Don't leave me hanging again, Fray," he warned. Then he smiled becoming serious. "Well then, Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you marry me? Please accept my second proposal because I don't think I can handle the heartbreak another time."  
"Well if you put it that way," she pretended to consider it. "Of course I'll marry you!" she all but screamed. "And I believe I already told you that," she laughed.  
Jace slid the ring onto her finger and moved in to kiss her. "You've made me the happiest person on the planet," he murmured through the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her. "It's like I said before."  
"Every time I think I'm missing a piece of myself, you give it back."  
Clary smiled, filled with happiness. "Oh, by the way, I think we owe Emma Carstairs. She's the one who knocked some sense into my head. Although, her exact words were something along the lines of 'Apologize to Jace. Tell him you were an idiot and that you'll marry him.'"  
"Smart girl," Jace laughed. "Although I'm not quite sure you admitted you were an idiot," he smirked at her."  
"Don't push it. Just because you're my fiancé-"  
She was cut off by Jace's lips on hers. "Hm, fiancé, huh?" he mused. "I like it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is full of plot holes, awkward points and what not but it is my first ever fanfic, so hopefully you'll forgive me for them. I also post the same fics on my tumblr, if you wanna check that out - it's tooinlovewithwillherondale.tumblr.com :)  
> Despite knowing this is bad, a part of is still hoping that people will like this. So if you do, do tell and if you don't, tell me that too, and what I can do to improve xx.


End file.
